<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>driftwood by powderblew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952925">driftwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew'>powderblew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunny days and indigo nights [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, I mean, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, a moment in between days, all the good things LOL, and here it is, just a whole lot of tension okay, non-massacre, sort of vague but not really, this went one way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to mix up the drink. —Shisui/Sakura ; Kakashi/Sakura</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunny days and indigo nights [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>driftwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a bad idea from the start, Sakura knows this when she brings up her hand to cover her mouth in badly disguised jealousy. She thinks, she needs a vacation after this. Yes, she looks at the way Shisui grabs her hand and inhales slow.</p><p>A. Long. Fucking. Vacation.</p><p>Truthfully, this was all Kakashi’s fault.</p><p>If the bastard wasn’t so intent on her joining the ranks – just so he can get free healthcare – then she wouldn’t even <em>bother </em>joining ANBU.</p><p>Really, it’s just the fact of the matter.</p><p>A pendant, one that you can stick on your shirt and say <em>admire me.</em></p><p>It’s a childish, fleeting thought.</p><p>ANBU, the once unattainable rank, with all its secrecy and the power behind it; <em>annoying. </em>There is something seductive about it, that’s the only thing she will admit though. The mystery behind the mask – if that thought wasn’t so fucking <em>cringe </em>she would’ve said the same to Naruto – but it is, which is why she kept her mouth shut.</p><p>Sakura glances down at her drink.</p><p>Maybe she drank a lot more than she realized.</p><p>“You know,” Kakashi takes a seat next to her on the couch, his knee brushes the side of her thigh, “Drinking during an ANBU training session isn’t exactly productive,” he glances at the three-shot glasses, “Or professional.”</p><p>“I don’t even <em>want </em>to be here,” she hisses at him with a narrowed brows and takes another shot of sake, “If you didn’t show up half-dead at my apartment after another mission, I wouldn’t be in this <em>position</em>.”</p><p>Kakashi pouts behind his mask, “But it wasn’t <em>my </em>fault.”</p><p>“It was <em>you </em>who came into my apartment all <em>bloody, </em>your bone popping out of your elbow and <em>refused </em>to go to the hospital then <em>demanded</em>—” Sakura’s voice cuts off into a yelp when Kakashi digs his fingers into the meat of her inner thigh.</p><p>“It’s not nice when my cute little student,” Kakashi leans in closer as if he’s going to whisper a secret, one between close friends, something a lover would say and then he ruins it with a chuckle, “Is <em>jealous.</em>”</p><p>Sakura scowls immediately, “Do you think it’s <em>appropriate </em>for a teacher to say that to their student,” she glances pointedly at his hand on her leg and then quirks a brow, “With their hand on their leg?”</p><p>“Shisui is looking over here,” Kakashi tilts his head and his eye crinkles, then Sakura hooks her foot underneath his chair and tugs, “Isn’t that what you want?”</p><p>He isn’t bothered by the proximity, she thinks.</p><p>“I don’t know what I want,” Sakura admits with a scowl and huffs back, “But what is the <em>point </em>of this?”</p><p>“Seduction,” he said bluntly, “Most kunoichi are sent on seduction missions. It’s less messy and comes out with less fallout. I mean there are cases,” he looks at her shrewdly and continues carefully, “Where things go south, but that is why we are put in squads or cells.”</p><p>“That is so sexist,” she snorts and takes another shot of sake, “And men don’t go on these so-called seduction missions?”</p><p>“We do,” Kakashi smiles politely, “It’s just not as common.”</p><p>“How interesting,” Sakura replies dryly, “But still, tell me, why do <em>I </em>have to be here? It’s just a seduction mission, it’s not like we’re taking down a God.”</p><p>“Practice?”</p><p>“Why do I have to practice?” she frowns, “I’m twenty-two.”</p><p>Kakashi stares at her and then looks mildly uncomfortable. The juxtaposition of his hand on her thigh with the frown marring on his face is just <em>strange</em>. “Are you telling me that, you, Sakura-chan,” his weirdness jumps back to suggestive in the blink of an eye, “Have had—”</p><p>“—sex, yes,” Sakura replies bluntly and then snorts, “I just don’t wave it on a homecoming banner like <em>someone </em>I know.”</p><p>“Sasuke is discovering his hormones, let him live Sakura-chan,” Kakashi breathes a laugh and then his fingers trail higher up her leg, “After all, who knows what an orgasm does to an Uchiha.”</p><p>Sakura chokes on her sake, eyes watering and she coughs violently, “You did that on <em>purpose!</em>”</p><p>Kakashi laughs, his fingerless brush the sake from the corner of her lips and pulls back, “Just a little.”</p><p>Shisui watches with sharp eyes as Kakashi slips his thumb into his mouth and Sakura parts her lips.</p><p>“That wasn’t nice, sensei,” Sakura emphasizes the last bit of his honorific and leans back into his chair when his fingers slip up the curve of her skirt to her hip, “Sasuke is a slow learner.”</p><p>“You were always my brightest student. Always has a nose in her book,” Kakashi concedes and then he pulls her until she straddles his hips, her skirt indecently high on her thighs and she has to swallow a gasp when his fingers raised to her waist, “Now let me see you ace the exam.”</p><p>“You’re playing a dangerous game, Kakashi,” Sakura drops the honorifics when he pushes her down on his lap and she flexes the muscles of her thighs against his waist, “Think of the gossip.”</p><p>“It’ll be like an Icha Icha movie,” he presses a fist into her lower back, just until her chest thrust outwards and her spine curves sinfully, “After all, everyone knows what I like.”</p><p>“Not everyone,” she hisses when her breasts mash into his chest, “Careful, we’re in public.”</p><p>“Does it turn you on?”</p><p>“Not into the public sex kink,”</p><p>“Interesting,” Kakashi chuckles against her ear, “You have kinks.”</p><p>“It’s a secret,” she reveals and her fingers dig into his shoulders when she feels his bare face against the edge of her ear. It’s taking all of her self-control to not move and <em>drink </em>in him—the completeness of him and finish the circle that refuses to close.</p><p>“Will you tell me?” his fingers dig into her hair and he tangles digits in the silk.</p><p>It’s when her back arches, when his face buries into her neck does Sakura feel the void.</p><p>The space between him and her disappears, moments collected in a jar of stars, there is another arm around her waist and the smell of <em>rain </em>engulfs her senses. Shisui doesn’t let her go not even when Kakashi quirks his brow and crosses his legs on the sofa.</p><p>“You’re fine,” Shisui tells her about an hour later, out in the training fields. He’s collected now, but the tension is still there, in his shoulders and his bones, “You don’t need any practice.”</p><p>“I know that,” Sakura rolls her eyes and looks at him with <em>something. </em>Then she says, teasingly, provocatively, deliberately, “Kakashi made sure of that.”</p><p>The bottle of tea in his hand snaps like a piece of paper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>